


A Tail Lost by Time

by KittenQuester19



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Coming back to life, F/F, F/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenQuester19/pseuds/KittenQuester19
Summary: This is an Aphmau fanfiction so if you have not watched Mystreet or PDH I suggest you do before reading this





	1. The "Experiment"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Aphmau fanfiction so if you have not watched Mystreet or PDH I suggest you do before reading this

“Today was a long school day.” Aaron sighed as he walked home from high school when something rustled in the nearby alley “Hm? Is someone there?” he squinted in the darkness a girl about his age scrambled behind a trash can he walked a bit closer “Hello?” She was skinny for a teen, and she wore a short white hospital gown-esq garment with a pair of torn up black tights long, brown hair created small puddles around her petite and cut up feet.The orange fox ears on the girl's head were folded back in fear and her hazel eyes were rimmed with a frightened curiosity, a fluffy orange tail curled over her knees in a useless attempt to warm herself, the small girl grasped a fish skeleton between her fingers. Aaron pulled part of a sandwich out of his duffle bag “Here, You look hungry.” He held out the sandwich she flicked her ears forward and tentatively sniffed the sandwich and took it from his open palm then wolfed it down “So what’s your name?” She didn’t say anything a tag on her sleeve caught Aaron attention. It read Experiment 7: I.r-is “E-experiment?” that’s when Aaron realised he had never seen a Fox girl before “Who are you?” he murmured when shouting and light came from the end of the alley that’s when she said it   
“Hide me...please.” she whispered in the most frightened tone Aaron had ever heard he grasped the mystery girl’s wrist pulled to her feet threw out a pair of sneakers for the “Experiment” to wear the fox slipped on the shoes and ran Aaron following close behind when at last they reached Aaron’s house where he fumbled with his keys and flung the door open. Aaron’s parents weren't home and his sister was in her room so he easily got upstairs with the mysterious girl Aaron quickly shut and locked the door as soon as the fox girl entered. When Aaron was 100% sure that they were safe he began pestering the girl with questions,   
“What's your name? Where did you come from? Why are you called Experiment?”


	2. L-u.pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I.r-is is going to attract some strange people...  
> Maybe shes not the only one like this

He stopped when I.r-is clasped her hands over her head in fear. Aaron rushed over to and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinched and shot away into the closet as Aaron heard a sharp knock on the front door. He heard Melissa come out of her room but Aaron diverted her attention and answered the door. He opened it to a girl with I.r-is’ age with cat ears and a cat tail was standing there. She pushed past Aaron and ran up to where I.r-is was hiding.  
“HEY! Get out of my house.”  
The cat girl completely ignored him and continued up the stairs to Aaron's room.  
“What are you doing?!” Aaron went in pursuit of the determined girl she slammed open the door to Aaron’s room  
I.r-is had pulled two pairs of gloves out of her gown pocket one armed with razor sharp claws another with strange patterns meeting the palm in a large orb shape. Experiment 7 slid the claw gloves on and smiled revealing small sharp canines “Just try and take me back!” she challenged.  
“Look it's safer for you at the grove away from the outside world.I know you want to live like a normal person but you can’t” mystery woman 2 said “if want to join us you know how to contact me.” she drizzled a bright green potion on the floor and disappeared but before she disappeared Aaron was able to catch a glimpse of her dress, hidden by her jacket. It was similar to I.r-is’ but more beat up. Her name tag read Test 12: L-u.pa under a large stamp reading, failed.  
Just as she almost disappeared a potion splashed onto the both of them not allowing them to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story so far! I just want to say this story was not entirely made by me. My friend FuriousFox9 started this project and was the main writer! However she is not on AOOO so I can't put her a co-creator. Thank you again for reading a Tail Lost by Time!


	3. Who are these "patients"

“Aaron! What are these random girls in our house for? Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy.”  
“But…”  
“Boys, take them away!”  
“No! Please!” The 2 girls struggled to be free but they couldn't escape their bonds I.r-is bit the chewed the rope until she escaped and slashed out across the two men's faces, but the men sidestepped the blows, trapping I.r-is again.  
“Why Melissa?”  
“They came to our door saying that there were some patients from their hospital here, so I let them in.”  
“Patients, hospital? They didn't look like they were from a hospital.” And indeed they weren't. They were from a top secret laboratory where they were experimenting, trying to edit human DNA to create super soldiers a fox to become a spy so stealthy they would never be noticed and a wolf as a scout for enemies. I.r-is struggled and tried to bite the men holding her wrists behind her back   
“Please help! I'm not a patient whoever you are please help! Don't let them take me back there!” I.r-is screeched “she's obviously suffering a strong case of a delusional illness.” A guard replied “No I'm not ask me anything!” she retorted   
“Ok what's the square root of 800?” Aaron complied   
“28.28” Experiment 7 responded calmly   
“Jfk’s death date” Melissa mused   
”November 22nd 1999!” I.r-is replied.  
“Oh so it's almost gone! Thats amazing! We just need to give you a final check up and make sure it's all gone.”  
“NO!” Test 12 yelled, as she too struggled to get free.  
The men however dragged the 2 of them away to their I.r-is and L-u.pa kicking all the way, to their DNA Lab.  
The 2 struggled and kicked but to no avail, the guards kept a strong grip on their arms, dragging them to the lab. When they got there a tall, black haired woman greeted them with A disturbing smile.


	4. The Escape

“Welcome back Experiment 7 and Test 12! You ran when I told you not to! You need to learn your lesson!” She drew A large knife from her jacket, “Experiment 7 we still need you, but Test 12 you are expendable.” She drew the knife and slashed it along her side. L-u.pa cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I.r-is yelled and tried to grab her but the guards led her away to the testing chamber while others dragged Test 12 to her room.  
Experiment 7 got led off to a sterile looking room, with syringes full of weird liquids on a tray, Where she was quickly injected with a light blue liquid, while the strangely patterned gloves were forced on I.r-is’ hands the gloves glowed with the same blue color as the liquid. Six bots hovered in the room and the guards exited hastily. Slowly Experiment 7 rose off the floor and her eyes let out a blue light. The room crackled with lightning and the bots were destroyed 1 by 1 in a flash of electricity she quickly shot a blast to shatter the glass and swept all the syringes into her arms the liquid boiled on contact with her skin, the glass melted into each other.  
《♡》  
The guards took L-u.pa to a quarantine room because they didn't know the full extent of her powers. She was put in a gray jumpsuit and tied tightly to a wall. They then left knowing how dangerous she was, the chemicals in her body weren't stable. In trying to create a creature without morals they created a bomb.  
《♡》  
I.r-is ran through the lab looking for anything to help her escape, when she walked past a door   
saying Test 12: Wolf. She tried to open the door and and was locked, but the metal conducted the electricity and blasted the door down, strangely she found L-u.pa tied up on the farthest wall. I.r-is ran over to her and burnt the rope on her hands and legs. L.u-pa snarled and lashed out at I.r-is not being able to see due to a blindfold that was on her eyes. A spark of energy stung her fingers, I.r-is walked away each light bulb she walked past burst and immediately melted on contact with the metal ground as I.r-is walked bare foot. L-u.pa untied her blindfold and put on the shoes I.r-is left on the floor next to her.


	5. I.r-is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post quite a few chapters today because I would like to catch up with the ones FuriousFox has posted on Amino!

I.r-is had made it to Aaron's neighborhood was burning the grass she sped past, Aaron had been staring out the window for the last hour as he saw a figure running towards the woods   
“Can it be…” Aaron rocketed down the stairs outside the familiar figure running across the lawn leaving a trail of burnt grass behind her. Keeping a formidable pace behind her Aaron reached out to touch Experiment 7’s arm and burnt his hand   
“Stay away!” I.r-is’ voice sounded like booming thunder Aaron grabbed her arm to hold back despite the burning she blinked and light blue glow flickered to her normal gray eyes for a moment a small shock wave escaped I.r-is’ body her, her skin cooled down and the light in her eyes faded, and a thin strip of teal appeared in her hair as I.r-is shivered her normal body temperature was freezing compared to what it previously had been.  
“It’s so cold.” I.r-is breathed  
“It’s 70 degrees out here what do mean it’s cold?!” Aaron replied in disbelief   
“I mean I’m cold!” I.r-is snapped   
“jeez ok anyway you're ‘name’ is too long so if you don't mind I'm shortening it to Iris” Aaron decided “Hmm we can't go through the front door so…” 

Aaron shoved a bunch of tied-together-sheets out his window”Climb this!“ he shouted down to Iris”O-Achoo!- K” she sniffled, shivering, Iris climbed up the sheets with slight difficulty almost falling a couple times she even had to be pulled through the window immediately Iris grabbed onto Aaron pulling him close for warmth. Aaron’s face reddened   
“uhh… I'm going to get a space heater, kay?” Aaron pulled away from the embrace and walked out of the room Iris dove into his closet and pulled out a large gray sweater then untied the hospital gown and slipped on the sweater. The sweater was 2 sizes too big and fell halfway down her shoulders She then stole a blanket off the bed and sat down in a corner, hunched over in a cold sweat, Iris curled her tail over her body Aaron then entered the room with a space heater in his hands “Are you…wearing my sweater?” Aaron asked   
“w-what do y-you t-think Wiseguy?” she breathed sarcastically “geeze ok” Aaron said as he plugged in the space heater and aimed it at Iris, she motioned for him to come closer Aaron leaned closer and Iris pulled on his shirt collar so he fell butt first on the floor then she maneuvered out of the way and sat in his lap  
“You are sneaky.” Aaron remarked Iris grinned widely and lay her head on his chest as night fell and slowly closed her eyes   
“Good night whatever your name is.”   
“Aaron, my name is Aaron” but Iris was already asleep.


	6. The Institute

The next morning Aaron’s family was gone the entire day and Iris’ cold had passed so she needed a shower, new clothes etc., etc.  
“You need clothes that fit you so you also need a shower.” Aaron commented   
“Noooo! No water please!” Iris whined “It makes my tail so heavy!”   
“You're taking a shower!” Iris tried make a break for it but was caught by the sweater   
“Fine.” Iris huffed grumpily.  
《♡》  
10 minutes later Iris sat on the floor as Aaron brushed the last tangles out of her hair . Aaron ran his fingers through the teal stream in Iris’ hair, Iris spun around, her ears flicked back and her tail fluffed up to full mass   
“oh uh sorry it's just… so… unusual to have anyone care about me, or touch me at least in a non-threatening way.” Iris apologized   
“Really? Didn't you have parents?” Aaron blinked  
“Huh? Parents? No I've lived in the lab my whole life I'm technically not even human my body is synthetic.” Suddenly a scrappy gray figure peered in through the window, seeing Iris and Aaron inside she knocked on the door, needing to get to Iris. Iris bolted up from where she was sitting on the floor and dashed to the door, she could sense that this was no normal person at the door.  
“I.r-is! I found you. Why are you back here? And where did you get that sweater?”  
“L-u.pa! WAIT! Why are you a wolf!?!”  
“Oh uhhhhhh…. Long story. Basically you know how you were injected with fox DNA. I was injected with wolf DNA but because I was a Meif’wa I remain a cat unless it is a full moon! Which last night was! Here splash some cat potion on me then there should be 30 minutes until I'm human again.” ”um, ok, uh let's see…” Iris rummaged through L.u-pa’s bag   
“Oh here it is!” Iris dumped half a bottle of cat potion on the wolf girl standing in front of her   
“Now stay here under the bed where no one will find your cat hair, ok?” L.u-pa meowed   
“I'll take that as a yes and by the way do you have any concealer?” the cat pushed a bottle with seemingly nothing inside it, yet when Iris rubbed it on her ears and tail they seemed to disappear. Aaron reached out for where her tail was and grabbed, he felt fur.  
”Ah!” Iris squeaked “Why did you touch my tail?!” her face was beet red   
“I-I uhh…” Aaron stuttered his face the color of a tomato   
“W-well are we going or not? I need new clothes.” L.u-pa rolled her eyes and smiled.   
An hour later they came back to cooking smells filling the kitchen.  
”Oh, hi I saw a chicken in the fridge and decided cook it you had nothing else to eat anyway I made potatoes and broccoli so…” she then produced 2 plates piled with mashed, potatoes broccoli and chicken   
“I already ate and we need regular names I chose Lupa so y-”   
“Iris my name is Iris.” she said before stuffing a chunk of mashed potatoes in her mouth, still chewing, Iris held out a shopping bag with 2 outfits and a pair of pajamas   
“Thanks a million but we have to get up early if we're going to the Institute.” Lupa explained   
“Uhg you're not still trying to get me to go are you?” Iris groaned   
“Why of course !”   
“I told you I don't to go to some stuck up school I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do to change that!” Iris was yelling now “Can't you respect that?” she got quiet then she pushed away her plate “I'm not hungry anymore I'll be upstairs don't, bother me, please.” Iris aimed an accusing glare at Lupa.


	7. Wat... School?!?

Aaron ran up stairs after her, as Iris climbed on the roof her saw a wisp of her orange fur. He leaned out of the window and lifted himself onto the roof. Aaron walked silently as Iris motioned for him to sit, her orange fur washed in the dying red light of the sunset. As he sat next to Iris leaned her head on Aaron’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
“Hey” Aaron looked at Iris.  
“Hey” she replied in a hazy half sleep. The sunlight had faded into stars   
“It's getting late we better go inside.” Iris sighed as she walked towards the window Aaron close behind.  
“Uuugh” Aaron groaned the next morning then snapped his eyes open   
“It's Monday… IT'S MONDAY!” Aaron fell out of bed waking up Iris and threw on his uniform then had a sudden realization what was Iris gonna do when he wasn't home   
“Get up you're going to school!”   
“Wat.” Aaron threw a box down from the top of his closet containing Melissa's old uniform.   
“Put this on!” then he ran out of the room and shut the door behind him. Iris changed and ran down the stairs almost tripping. “Hurry or we’ll be late!” Aaron tossed a heavy bag full of books. Suddenly something clicked in Iris’ brain, she snatched an apple from the counter then threw another one at Aaron and held her apple in her  
teeth. Iris then raced away Aaron close behind.  
The two sat in their seats right before the bell rang   
“We have a new student today class” the teacher gestured for Iris to come to the front of the classroom. Reluctantly, she walked to the front of the room   
“What's your name?” the teacher asked loud enough for the class to hear   
“M-my uh name is um Iris…” she smiled nervously and showed her longer, sharper, canine teeth then Iris speed walked back to her seat with her head down.   
After homeroom Iris went to pick up a schedule but was stopped by someone   
“Well what do we have here?” Gene asked   
“Oh hello! Um who are you?” Iris walked closer   
“Nobody of importance.” he said pulling the collar around Iris’ neck   
“Uh, don't touch me!”   
“Got some fire now don't you?” Iris tried to pull away but Gene had a strong grip   
“Do you like dogs?”  
“Wha-” a red potion splashed over Gene and Lupa lifted the gray dog into a nearby tree by the scruff then checked her watch.   
“Hurry I'll talk to you at lunch ok your next class is art now GO!”


	8. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to start getting longer because as I've mentioned before I want to catch up to FuriousFox's posting schedule on Amino

Lunch time...  
“Aaron and I have the same lunch so I have another person to sit with!” as Iris sat down Gene sat next to her,  
“Hey Sparky, I like your style so I’ll allow you to hangout with me.” He said taking hold of her wrist. Aaron walked in and when seeing Gene, was fuming, and was about to punch out Gene when Iris stood up and took off her shoes  
“What are you doing?” “taking off my shoes so I don't break your ribs when I kick them.”  
“Hah, try me”  
“Ok I’ll see you after school.”  
“Behind the bleachers?”  
“I'll be there.”  
Aaron took a seat next Iris and took a deep breath “WHY?! You don't know how to fight!”  
“Hahaha...haha...ha… wait, you were serious? Aaron I was born, bred and trained to fight.” Iris explained snapping a fork in half with her pinkie and ring finger. “I'm strong enough to lift you with one arm I could send Gene home crying with a spatula.” The bell rang for the next class to start werewolf class? why do I have that? Iris thought. I guess I need to go. “See you later Aaron.”  
Iris ran to her next class and right as she opened the door a werewolf was being thrown out the window I think I'm gonna like this class! When distractedly she ran into Balto “You asking for a fight?” he challenged “Depends, can I bite?” “Sure” “You're on!” “You dare challenge the alpha?”right then Iris leapt onto Balto biting his hand hard making Balto whimper and run away “Mess with me again I dare you!” she growled showing off her sharp teeth “Woah” some kids gasped others whispered things like “I bet she'll be alpha.” or “I've never seen that before.” And “she bit Balto?” sometimes the usual “What is she?” some would come forward and ask her directly “What animal are you?” Iris would “I'm a fox and a werewolf kinda...” while bombarded with questions Iris picked up snickers of doubt with her sensitive ears she sped to the back of the room taking one of Balto followers by the collar “is that a challenge?” Iris growled “u-uh,no,um, alpha Ms.” the frightened teen stuttered “That's what I thought.” she dropped the werewolf on the floor. From that day forward Balto was dethroned from alpha male and Iris was alpha female.

After school that day Gene arrived behind the bleachers with a miniature crowd of high schoolers following him “You're late.” Iris said jumping down from where she perched on top of the bleachers Aaron was standing under.“Here, you'll need this” she tossed an unopened pocket knife to Gene ”Getting a bit cocky are we?” Iris glanced up from wrapping her arms, legs, hands and feet in tape “Yeah, sure.”she tore the end of the tape off with her teeth then got in a fighting stance. Gene shrugged and got in a similar position then lurched forward. Iris threw the first punch, a weak one, at his shoulder “That the best you got?” he said slashing out at her arms which was returned with a hard punch to collar bone administering a small grunt of pain then another punch, in the face this time, drawing a little blood Gene then glanced back to some of his followers who came up behind Iris and held each of her arms. Aaron ran forward to help but got attacked by 2 other students. Iris growled and struggled Aaron got tackled as Gene strode towards him and crouched next to him “Stay out of my way.” he whispered to Aaron making a small cut on his cheek Iris lowered her head Gene strolled over in front of her and Iris lifted her head and opened her eyes. Iris’ pupils had turned to slits locking onto her target almost like a robot and in a flash of blood and darkness she had grasped Gene's collar with scratches on her arms and face “Don't. Touch. Him.” Iris said throwing him to the dirt the crowd had cleared out by then “I-I’ll get back at you.” Gene threatened as he scrambled away in the dirt taking the rest of his lackeys with him Aaron rose and walked towards the slumped figure that was Iris’ “Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES SEND GENE HOME CRYING WITH A SPATULA!
> 
> ... Sorry I had to do this
> 
> Here is what Iris and Lupa look like  
> (Yes I did use Chibi Maker the art is not mine I wanted to give you a visual)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UZ-uamwVs6Gn2oggOnEd9COTQ170e89cX5PLC8xdtkM/edit?usp=sharing  
> (Just copy paste the link in a new tab)


	9. PROM?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TIME SKIP~

“You're going to PROM WITH HIM?!” Lupa shrieked “Just as friends dummy.” Iris said rolling her eyes “All my shipping dreams have come true!” Lupa said ignoring Iris who just face palmed “You need something to wear! I can sew you something if you like!” “Oh I was just going to wear this.” Iris gestured to her weekend outfit “Ok that's it I'm helping you.” Lupa decided “You can thank me later.” “Are you going with anyone?” Iris tried her best to distract Lupa “Oh yeah I'm going with a friend, He's hanging out with Aaron right now.” Lupa replied “Oh goodie.” Iris sighed sarcastically. “Do I really have wear a dress it's not like I'm getting married.” “Not yet you aren't.” Lupa muttered under her breath “What?” “Nothing!”.

~♡~

“I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore.” Iris said worriedly “I'm not giving you a choice” Lupa said in a singsong-ish voice. Iris wore a short teal dress with a slit up the side and a pair of fishnet stockings and a hair clip with a skull on it. “Now go Aaron's waiting under the window, hurry” Lupa shoved her towards the window where Aaron stood at the bottom smiling sheepishly. Iris swung her legs over the window sill and fell Aaron catching her.

~♡~

When Aaron and Iris got to the school Iris darted into a bathroom and changed.  
“this is so much better” Iris sighed she wore a jumpsuit with a black bottom and teal top with a striped stocking.”let's go 

This is the perfect plan Gene thought pouring a miniscule bag of catnip into the abandoned solo cup of Iris. Seconds later she drank the punch, made a strange face, then in a few minutes told Aaron she wasn't feeling well then acted like she was having a fever dream. Iris leaned forward draping her arms over his shoulders, her nose squishing against Aaron’s. “You're eyes look like a cloudy sky.” Iris giggled, a red hue spread across his face  
“uhhhhhh are you ok?”  
“I will be just give me a couple months.” Aaron smelled Iris’ drink was that… catnip?  
“you can't walk home I'm going to wait with you until we can leave let's go to another room” he said sweeping Iris into his arms Aaron walked to the music room. Where Aaron sat her down on the floor and seated himself In front of Iris. She crawled forward on her hands and knees her tail limp and ears folded back.  
“Iris…” she was on top of Aaron now and he could feel her breath on his chin Aaron’s already pink face turned a dark crimson. They both leaned in for a kiss when  
“I don't feel great.” Iris sped toward the nearest trash can and threw up several times while Aaron held her hair back. When they got to Aaron's house Iris crawled into the closet and squeezed her Way under a wooden board into a tiny alcove containing a blanket and a box of crackers. The two lay awake for awhile. Aaron thinking about that night's events his face turning into a tomato red and Iris thinking the same but nervously eating three sleeves of crackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Furious was nervous she would eat 3 sleeves of crackers, not even her crackers MY CRACKERS! Actually she would eat more than 3 sleeves she would eat the ENTIRE BOX!


End file.
